This invention relates to an insert for a vehicle tow bar and more particularly to a tow bar insert adapted for use with a conventional Volkswagen tow bar in towing a vehicle, such as a Volkswagen Super Beetle, which does not have frame members in position for attaching the usual tow bar.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates various tow bars have been devised for towing Volkswagen Beetles and Dunebuggies. Conventional tow bars of this type with which I am familiar are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,501,169; 3,510,146; 3,664,687; 3,737,177; 3,758,135 and 3,768,837. Such tow bars are usually detachably connected to the front bumper and/or torsion bar assemblies which extend between the front wheels of the Beetle or Dunebuggy. The Volkswagen Super Beetle is not equipped with torsion bars but has the usual MacPherson type front suspension system. With this type system, pivotally mounted control arms extend laterally between the spindle assembly of each front wheel and a centrally disposed frame member. Difficulties have been encountered when conventional Volkswagen tow bars are used to tow Super Beetles due to the fact that such tow bars do not positively grip the Super Bettle's control arms. Accordingly, the Super Beetle will bounce or sway from side to side during the towing operation, thus resulting in unsafe conditions and possible damage to the towed vehicle.